


Firebird - Allemagne

by athyra



Series: Firebird [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Necromancer Ako, Paladin Lisa, Princess Yukina, Roselia without Sayo, Sorceress Rinko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: Ako is quite content with her adopted family in the kingdom of Allemagne. However, the Necromancer could not forget her former family and thus have waited for this day her whole life - she can now finally bring back her sister and childhood friends back to live.





	Firebird - Allemagne

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags imply, this is part of the Firebird AU that ghikiJ and I are working on. As per the Series description and notes, this is a medieval AU inspired by Brave Jewel and NFO. We strive to write each entry so that they can stand on its own without the necessity of reading each and every single entry. That said, I would still recommend the other stories in this Series to get the full picture. Without further ado, here's the Allemagne side of things. This entry took place before and after the events in Firebird - Gallia I: Where There is a Will.

“This is it… I finally did! Tonight will be the night!”

What started out as mirthful laughter soon crumbled to choked sobs. The lavender-haired adolescent sat hunched over the desk, her face buried in her crossed arms as she tried to catch her breaths. Within the darkness behind her closed eyelids, she could see the destruction wrought upon her hometown, hear the screams of the terrified civilians, and smell the stench of burnt flesh and gore. 

The blurry dots of black and silver, lost under canon blasts and collapsed buildings, the debris and rain of arrows everywhere. 

The squeak of shock and pain, a flash of pale pink and the roar of raging flames, searing and clawing like insatiable beasts.

The blood of her dearest sister, splattered all over the newborn grass, when she fought to buy time for her escape. 

A pair of horrified brown eyes, searching helpless for her before they were consumed by stampede and chaos. 

But no more. She shall no longer be afflicted by these nightmares. She had finally completed her research against all odds. All those sleepless nights and endless training have come to fruition. The alias of the Demoness of Allemagne shall gain another meaning. 

The great Necromancer Ako shall revive her dead family at last. 

Sniffling, she tidied up the parchments sprawled over the table and took deep breaths a few more times. She had grown used to reining in her emotions over the years but the dam could only hold them at bay for that long. Now that the myriad of joy, anger and anguish were let off her chest, she was able to regain her composure. 

She paused and reached down by her feet to pick up a fluffy black thing with eyes. The fur of the purring feline was darker than ink, while its intelligent crimson eyes were as bright as jewels. Ako hugged it tight, soothed by the minion’s warmth and softness. Some rustling noises later, a light weight settled on her head and prompted a few chuckles out of her. 

“I’m okay, my faithful servants, thanks for trying to cheer me up!” 

After giving the black critter with eyes one last squeeze, Ako stood up and stretched. With her bat familiar nestled on her head, she then cleaned up her notes and organized them in her pouch for later, and left the mess in the library as it was. She would have to be careful not to rouse anybody’s suspicion. 

Reviving the deceased was taboo after all.

Seeing that she was done with her work, the purple bat flapped its wings and hopped off of her head, landing in her palms rather comically before chirping up at her.

“I know I know, everything will finally be alright. I need to stop wallowing in this muck,” Ako grinned and fondly poked at her minion’s nose. “Is she at the usual place, Tsuchan?”

The bat snapped its tiny fangs, as if scornful that she would even ask such an obvious question. Laughing, she fed her loyal familiar a treat from her pocket and merrily skipped out the library. Indeed, she had accomplished what she had diligently sought all her life and the last step cannot commence until the dead of the night anyway. She should enjoy herself for the rest of the day, free of such burden for now.

Humming, she sauntered down the indigo-carpeted hallways, pausing every now and then to peek over the balconies to take in the scenery. Have the grasses always been this green? The flowers in the garden this beautiful? The sky so pleasantly blue? Heck, even the monochromic stone archways appear aesthetic under her enlightened perspective.

Soon, she reached the secluded wing of the west tower and her destination was just right around the corner. Unsurprised by the slightly ajar door, she knocked on it quietly to announce her presence before slipping into the grand chamber. It had taken her years to learn not to just burst in and startle the occupant within, though it was out of respect and not fear of the powerful sorceress.

“Ako-chan, you’re here.”

“Good morning, Rinrin~!”

If she were happy earlier, then she is certainly bursting with delight now. Ako couldn’t help but beam at the sight of the raven-haired woman basked under the filtered sunlight by the window. Whatever vestige of negativity dissipated in her chest as Shirokane Rinko smiled at her in greeting. That soft and tender smile was all it took for Ako feel lighter than air. She recalled the day Rinko and their Teacher found her by the river that had carried her far from the ruins of her hometown, and how Rinko appeared to be an angel descent then.

Here, so many years later, the beautiful and kind sorceress still took her breath away.

“Ako-chan?”

She blinked sheepishly and gestured at the floating clothes, which were being threaded by invisible forces. “Making new outfits, Rinrin?”

The Ebon Witch of Allemagne nodded, an incomplete scarf in her lap while she cupped her hands around a steaming mug of milk. This very picture of utter harmlessness almost made Ako giggle in fierce pride. She’s always been fond of the fact that Rinko preferred to use her arcane arts for domestic chores and errands, while being entirely capable of causing craters and levelling forests too. 

“I was told that there would be a banquet at the end of this month, so I thought it’d be nice if we could all wear… matching gowns.”

“That’s a brilliant idea, Rinrin! I love any dresses you make!” Ako peered at the scarf, inwardly pleased at the mixture of magenta and violet, her favorite colors. “Is that for me?”

“Yes,” Rinko said simply, though the warmth in her gaze spoke a million words. Ako liked Rinko but it was during moments like this when she knew that she loved her.

Unable to hold back anymore, she leaned close to pepper kisses upon Rinko’s cheek and lips. The raven-haired woman squeaked in surprise and placed a hand against Ako’s shoulder. “W-wait, Ako-chan…”

“Hmm?” Though pouting, she stopped and blinked curiously at the blushing sorceress. 

“T-This is embarrassing… I-I have milk a-all over my lips…” 

Ah, so that was why the kisses had an extra flavor of sweetness. She licked her fang thoughtfully and wondered if she had her handkerchief in her pocket. “It’s okay, I’ll clean it up for you.”

Rinko’s eyes widened slightly, her cheeks becoming even more flushed. It took Ako a few seconds to process what she might have sounded like, but then Rinko took another sip from her cup and gazed at her expectantly albeit coyly. Ako swallowed hard and leaned her weight against the chair as fire coursed through her veins at the delectable gesture. She gently cupped Rinko’s cheek before claiming her lips fully in a fervent kiss, giving no doubt of what she felt about her.

After a while, they pulled away slightly to gasp for air. Though blushing, Rinko giggled behind her raised hand and such an endearing sound tickled at Ako’s heartstrings. Grinning mischievously, she nuzzled away the pretty hand so she could place another chaste kiss against those curved lips. She felt Rinko grasping for her hand and instinctively she interlaced their fingers in a tight but comfortable grip.

Suddenly, Rinko broke the kiss and hid her face against Ako’s shoulder. Blinking, the younger woman then sensed a new presence in the room and turned to see a familiar face smiling sheepishly. 

“L-Lisa-nee? When did you-”

“Didn’t mean to walk in on you two but the door was open. Hmm, should I come back another time?” Imai Lisa winked at them, prompting Rinko to stammer and burrow against Ako even more. 

“Hehe, while I love the idea, Rinrin probably needs to recover-?”

“A-Ako-chan!” The sorceress admonished quietly and peered over her shoulder. “U-um, Imai-san, were you looking for me?”

“Ah, yes, I’m here to grab the both of you, on Yukina’s behalf,” Lisa chuckled in exasperated fondness. “She claims that there are some jewels she’d like your opinion on, but I think she just wants a get-together. To make a long story short, there are some scheduling conflicts and she found herself free for the day. I think she’s bored and misses us, but don’t tell her I said that ne?” The pretty Paladin winked again, and Ako laughed.

“Of course! Anything for my liege~! I bet she’s already got some super cool ideas for us!”

“O-Of course, since Yukina-san is free...”

Lisa patted Rinko’s shoulder and ruffled Ako’s hair in affection. Since the Paladin was wearing a simple red dress instead of her ceremonial regalia, Ako guessed that she must be off-duty for the rest of the day too. Her long, wavy chestnut hair was not done in its characteristic ponytail either, and she was wearing earrings adorned in amethyst. Was today a special occasion? She glanced at Rinko quizzically, who blinked in realization about something and smiled lightly at Lisa.

“Imai-san, I think it’s ok… Yukina-san would be happy to spend time with you too, just with you…”

“W-W-What are you talking about, Rinko? Ahaha, come on, you know she doesn’t like to be kept waiting~” Lisa chuckled hastily and ushered them out of the room. Though seemingly flustered, she soon reverted to her playful self and chatted amiably with them as they made their descent around the spiral staircase. As always, she responded good-naturedly to Ako’s rambling of fantasized battle scenarios, and she teased the younger woman about her disheveled hair while fixing it for her. 

If Tomoe were still alive, this must be what their daily interactions would’ve been like. Ako suppressed that pang of yearning and found it easy to do so, for the first time in so many years. After all, things would soon change.

“You’re in a good mood, Ako. Are you still thinking about those kisses hmm? You two are too cute.” 

She grinned toothily and squeezed Rinko’s hand, prompting the latter to return the gesture. Lisa squealed at that, which made Ako all fluffed up and proud. While their relationship was not exactly a secret, it was not like they broadcasted it around either. Still, it warmed her whenever the people close to them expressed their support.

Rinko certainly thought the same too, for she gave Lisa a soft smile. “Thank you, Imai-san… I am very happy with Ako-chan.”

“Aww, and I’m happy for you both. Remind me to bake cookies later ne?”

The couple perked up at Lisa’s words. Ako could almost feel her mouth salivating at those heavenly snacks and Rinko’s eyes were glimmering too. 

“Yes please~ Only if you’re not too busy of course,” Ako added, knowing just how busy the Paladin was. This day-off was actually rare and it was known that she spent what little of her free time training.

“Heheh, for my precious friends? I always have time~” Lisa then paused as a quiet melody could be heard drifting towards them. The couple also halted to listen to the fervent violin solo in the distance and the fainter symphony underlying the tune.

“Yukina-san has improved a lot,” Rinko commented, a hint of pride in her tone. Naturally, she was the one who tutored their liege in arcane magic and helped expand her musical repertoire. Rinko did hail from a noble house of famed musicians and thus she was raised as a pianist before her special affinities were discovered. How Ako always enjoyed it whenever her dear sorceress played the piano. 

“Yeah, she’s been practicing a lot lately since it helps her muse. Speaking of which, I’ll need you to give me some pointers again, both magic and music-wise,” Lisa said sheepishly and smiled in relief at Rinko’s affirmative. The Paladin was an adequate cellist, since their liege did prefer actual people playing the instruments rather than animating them with magic as the music had more soul in it. 

Ako remained quiet while the two women continued to exchange efficient ways of casting barrier spells. She loved music, but all she could think of was her older sister banging on the wooden barrels outside their hut. After all these years, it still hurt her to think of the what-ifs. Tomoe would have liked to play the drums. 

The Necromancer tried to control her grin. Soon, her sister, old friends and herself would be able to join the orchestra. How awesome would that be?

After navigating around the palace courtyard and greeting a few of the passing guards, the trio finally made it to the Garden of Roselia. The dome-shaped structure housed a grand collection of roses and camelias from all over Allemagne and even abroad. These colorful and gorgeous flowers, combined with the reverberating music, created an ethereal illusion that this was a different world altogether.

There, within the center of this secluded space, stood the beautiful princess of Allemagne. Her long silver hair billowed from the breeze as she swayed along the music, the violin’s resonating cries full of emotions. Rows of violins, violas, and cellos hovered in a grand formation around the Garden, while the lone piano and timpani were situated at the corners. These instruments were playing on their own, granted temporary sentience by the light violet film of magic enveloping them. Brass and woodwinds unfortunately remained in their cases within the shelves, for there was only so much magic to go around and it required a very advanced level of control over wind to play such instruments.

Even then, Ako stood there in utter reverence. Minato Yukina was every inch of the royalty that a former country bumpkin like her admired. Cool and austere, the heiress to the kingdom of Allemagne commanded the respect of its subjects, civilians and soldiers alike. The King cherished her dearly but as the circumstances stood, he had no choice but to keep his daughter within the castle grounds. 

There are too many terrible beings out there who would want to claim the power of Yukina’s Voice. 

Therefore, caged and frustrated, the princess poured her heart in creating music. Her passion was sincere and fiery in spite of how aloof she appeared, and Ako supposed it was her liege’s way of making herself feel useful. Prior to becoming proficient in magic, Ako had experienced periods of helplessness too and felt the need to invest wholeheartedly in something, anything, to keep that quagmire of negativity at bay. 

The trio remained by the entrance in respect and only entered after their liege had concluded her performance. Yukina breathed in and out deeply, visibly strained by the magic output while the instruments around them were return to their respective places. 

She acknowledged each of them with a brief nod, her posture relaxing ever so slightly as they approached the podium. Rinko curtsied politedly and Lisa simply smiled, while Ako gave their liege a formal bow. “O great Hime-sama, that was amazing!!”

“Stop that, Ako.” As expected, the princess hated it whenever she was referred to by her title and requested all of them to call her name directly when it was just their group. 

“Haha, I can’t help it, Yukina-san! It was just too good!”

“I agree with Ako, that really was amazing,” Lisa gently coaxed the violin out of the princess’ hands and placed them upon a nearby table. “Was that a new song?”

“Yes, though I am far from finalizing it,” Yukina furrowed her brows, sighing. “There is something missing. Perhaps, a harmony or… a zest of… Rinko, what do you think?”

“Hmm, I think, there are… too many facets. There is no shared theme, so I would suggest the other instruments to gravitate towards your solo,” the pianist remarked earnestly. 

“Thank you. That is valuable,” Yukina then turned towards Lisa, her eyes briefly trailing over the red dress. “Are you up to it, Lisa, to play to cello? I would like to hear your sound.”

“O-Of course! Erm, right, lemme go grab one from the case…”

Rinko smiled as she watched the Paladin fumble over the cello and plucked at the strings experimentally. The deep sound felt familiar, soothing even, and once again Ako had to fight the urge to pick up an instrument too. 

“Will you be alright with it as well, Rinko? But first,” Yukina closed her eyes and tapped on her chin. “What of Sayo?”

Likewise, the Ebon Witch also closed her eyes and a thrum of power radiated around her. A white veil of light flickered faintly but Ako could sense there was more to the spell, so much more given the distance. Ako held her head high at the observation, since there was no one else in the kingdom right now capable of scrying for certain people’s whereabouts. 

After a few moments, Rinko opened her eyes and smiled. “She is doing fine. The royal convoy is at the midway point already.”

“As expected of Sayo. She should be back before a week’s time then,” the princess murmured in approval. 

It had only been a few days since the aloof Knight left the castle to escort a carriage carrying treasures, but to Ako it felt like she hasn’t seen her forever. Outwardly, Sayo seemed distant to everyone but there was mutual understanding and respect between her and the princess. She was usually seen with Lisa, as their responsibilities overlap and they were quite close. She also appeared to enjoy Rinko’s company whenever she needed downtime from her duties, and she would always listen to Ako and make practical suggestions. 

Though stern, Sayo was also kind at heart so the Necromancer had no doubt that she will get along with her former family. 

Yukina continued to gaze at Rinko expectantly, as if waiting for something else. The sorceress blinked and motioned with her hand, which glowed with magic. A small warp appeared by her feet and the furry black thing with eyes sauntered onto the podium. The princess smiled as the feline familiar purred under her caresses.

Ako and Rinko exchanged a look and noted that Lisa was grinning in her seat. The three of them and Sayo were probably the only people who knew of Yukina’s extreme fondness for cats. The secret was necessary, for all those foreign dignitaries would have sent items or even live cats instead of precious gems. 

As comical as it sounded, that would be quite disastrous. 

As if noticing their gazes, Yukina coughed and reluctantly pulled away from the black cat. “Are you ready, Lisa, Rinko?” 

Lisa made a salute-like gesture while Rinko sat down in front of the piano. Her magic thrummed with power and soon every instrument in the Garden, including brass and wind, came alive in mid-air. 

Ako took her place in one of the chairs in front of the podium, ready to immerse herself in the phenomenal performance to follow. She briefly thought of Sayo’s lute and missed the dependable woman even more. 

As Lisa and Rinko began to play, Yukina also began to sing. 

Empowered by the Voice, the Necromancer felt even more confident of her plan for the dead of the night. She couldn’t wait for her current family to meet her former family. She couldn’t wait to introduce Rinko to Tomoe.

That would surely be the best day of her life.

* * *

 

=======================

* * *

 

_ Her arms were trembling fatigue in spite of the power of the Voice amplifying her magic. The wispy outlines of the portal was shrinking little by little before her teary eyes. She could vaguely hear Yukina’s song wavering in surprise too. _

_ “Lisa-nee, get out of there!” _

_ “No! Rinko, she’s still-” The Paladin, whose ceremonial regalia was fully stained in inky black blood, continued to cut through monstrous abominations with her claymore. Unearthly screeches echoed in the fathomless depths of the Hyades, followed by disturbing squelches and splatters. Lisa’s faint silhouette was barely visible in a film of termite red magic and the shimmering Rhodonite on the pommel of her weapon, the only signs of light within the atrocious dimension. Her barrier magic was cackling against the shadows that threatened to leak into their world while Ako struggled to keep the portal open.  _

_ Suddenly, the red light was consumed by darkness. _

_ “Lisa?! Lisa!!!” Yukina called out frantically, the force of the Voice saturating Ako’s magic to the point that it hurt to just keep it flowing.  _

_ But the pain was nothing, not compared to the horror happening. _

_ She glanced at the unresponsive figure lying on the ground beside her and a new wave of tears welled up in her eyes. Rinko’s long hair was fanned out around her in a morbidly picturesque image as she stared blankly at the ceiling of the dungeon. Whimpering, Ako turned her attention back to the waning portal. _

_ “P-Please, Lisa-nee! Not you t-too!” _

_ “Lisa! Come back to us, now! Lisa!!” The princess took a shaky step towards the entrance, which widened marginally. However, the barrier cracked abruptly, and black matter seeped through and oozed onto the stony ground towards them. _

_ A guttural screech later and Lisa burst out of the dark quagmire, her shimmering claymore burning through the ADemons of Hyades.. Fire blazed menacingly around her as her sword stabbed through the black matter, eviscerating it into nothingness. _

_ Haggard, the Paladin fell to her knees in front of them, the claymore barely keeping her upright. Cradled tightly against her chest was a translucent white globe diminishing by the second. _

_ “Rinko… the rest of her soul is still…” Lisa gasped with her sweaty forehead rested against the hilt. “I need to… I must…” _

_ The barriers were disintegrating. The Voice was cracking. The Necromancer’s spells were waning. Ako bit on her lower lip to muffle a keening sob as the terrible verdict came to be. They could keep going by risking Lisa or even Yukina, but that would not guarantee full retrieval of the sorceress’ soul. _

_ She had failed to revive her former family and had lost her precious Rinko. She cannot risk Lisa and Yukina too. _

_ She tasted the bitter tang of blood on her tongue and it was all she could feel now.  _

_ This was all her fault. _

* * *

 

=====================================

* * *

 

“No! Please no-”

What started out as hoarse cries soon died in silent sobs. Ako snapped open her bloodshot eyes and frantically grasped at her own wrist, using the pain to reassure herself that she was awake now. Cold sweat trickled down her temple as she tried to make sense of the surroundings. She must have fallen asleep in the library again, where nightmares cruelly assaulted her subconscious just as much as during waking hours.

Exhaling shakily, she slumped against the bookshelf and waited for that encompassing fear to pass. She vaguely noticed that a blanket was loosely tucked around her and, with a jolt, she saw Rinko curled up against her and breathing evenly in deep sleep. She froze, unable to believe her eyes and unwilling to jostle the raven-haired woman awake, not when she appeared to be having a peaceful dream. 

However, as if sensing her distress, Rinko blinked lethargically and sat up. Her dim eyes stared at her for a few moments before she slowly raised her hand to dab at Ako’s wet cheeks with her sleeve. 

“R-Rinrin…” Ako whimpered as she searched Rinko’s lifeless gaze for any hint of emotion or recognition, but the latter remained silent.

This was all her fault.

The sorceress’ soul was brutally ripped from her body.

But it shouldn’t have been her.

It should have been Ako.

She was the one to wrench the portal to Hyades open. She was the Necromancer desperately hoping to summon the spirits of her dead family back to the living world. All the research was perfect and she was confident in her spells.

Then why, why did everything go so horrendously wrong?

She had written down every single incantation correctly, perfectly, with a mixture of ink and her own blood, imbued with magic. The summoning spell was executed just the way as her research indicated and the portal to Hyades opened without much hassle. The next step should have been fast and simple, when she called out each and every single of her precious family.

Mitake Ran. Aoba Moca. Hazawa Tsugumi. Uehara Himari. And her dearest sister, Udagawa Tomoe.

These five spirits should have come to her unimpeded and manifest into actual living humans. 

The Necromancer’s theory and execution were correct, then why did nothing happen at her desperate calls?

And, exactly because nothing had taken place, the spells faded and the Daemons of Hyades began to stir. It was already taking every scrap of Ako’s powers to keep the portal open, which left her defenseless against the sliding shadows that poured onto the stone floors. She could have saved herself by cutting off the magic immediately and closing the portal.

Yet she didn’t.

She couldn’t believe that her dead family had not come back alive and still clung onto the hope that their souls would still show up.

The sorceress must have sensed the disturbance and quickly located her in the depth of the dungeons in the middle of the forbidden ritual. Demanding a price, Hyades had tried to claim Ako’s soul but Rinko intervened so instantaneously, so selflessly, that she could only watch in utter helplessness as her beloved’s soul was torn asunder and swallowed by Hyades. 

Yukina and Lisa had arrived just before the portal closed, and immediately they tried to retrieve Rinko’s lost soul. 

However, they ultimately failed.

Ako fought down another sob and tried to smile. “Ne, Rinrin… want some warm milk? I’ve even gotten better than before.”

Nothing. Rinko just stared at her.

Very gently, Ako pulled the woman to her feet and ushered her towards the big rectangular desk in the library. With a few arcane spells, the desk was cleared of parchments and books, and soon a steaming cup of milk was placed before Rinko. After a moment’s hesitation, Ako guided the cup to Rinko’s grip and watched with utmost diligence as the latter slowly took a sip.

With her soul incomplete, Rinko required constant care not in a way that a child should be supervised, but more due to her inability to move independently. There were very few instances that Rinko took actions of her own accord, such as this morning when she should have been comfortably tucked in bed. 

At least, this meant something right? She only seemed most comfortable around her and sometimes sought out Ako, as if she remembered her. Only her. 

It had to be. Otherwise, she would have no hope left.

If Yukina and Lisa hadn’t come on time and retrieved Rinko’s soul partially, what would have happened to Rinko? Ako shuddered and smothered the dreadful thought. 

A quiet knock brought her out of her reverie and she saw Lisa standing by the door in her regalia. The Paladin smiled weakly at them in greeting, her gaze lowering sadly when Rinko shied away and hid behind Ako. She looked like she hadn’t slept for days, for she blamed herself deeply for being unable to save the sorceress. No matter how grateful Ako was to her to do this much already, Lisa asserted that Sayo would have been more daring and would have somehow succeeded.

Ako wished that she could cheer up her sister-like figure but her mind has been woefully blank other than pouring herself into endless research once more. If only Sayo was here, because surely she would know what to do or say to keep their family together.

But news of the attack on the royal envoy reached them a week ago, and Sayo was still missing. Where could the diligent Knight be? With Rinko out of commission, they had no way of checking on Sayo’s whereabouts and the only reason why she had not send a message of any sort would be-

Ako shook her head. She mustn’t be so pessimistic! Sayo must be trying her best to get back to the castle and so they should all continue to hope. 

“Lisa-nee-?” She gingerly touched the Paladin’s arm, and the latter jolted from her thoughts. 

“Ah, right, sorry. Yukina would like to see all of us. She said… she has something to tell us.”

The walk to the Garden of Roselia was filled with somber silence. At first, Lisa tried to make light conversations and Ako also responded with effort, but they both trailed off at certain topics that Rinko would have commented. The sorceress did not speak a word as she trailed closely behind Ako, and such a painful sight caused the other two women drop their sad attempts at chatting soon after. 

The thick double doors creaked loudly in the eerie silence as they entered the Garden. Devoid of music, this vast space seemed more melancholic and isolated, or perhaps that was how it really was before lively music filled it. The princess of Allemagne sat on the podium, staring contemplatively at an instrument in her lap without acknowledging their arrival. 

Ako felt something cold trickle in her chest when she realized that Yukina was holding a lute instead of her violin.

Sayo’s lute.

When they reached the podium, Yukina finally looked up and her expression was unreadable.

“Lisa, Ako… Rinko,” Yukina’s golden eyes dimmed slightly when Rinko flinched under her gaze. “I’m glad… you’re all here.”

“What’s wrong, Yukina?” Lisa moved to her liege’s side but froze at her next words.

“Sayo is dead.”

The Paladin covered her mouth and Ako couldn’t breathe.

“I should not say that, but... well, I’ve sent troops to scour Allemagne’s network,” Yukina said softly, tiredly. “They… discovered Sayo’s armor in the black market. Sayo… there is no way that she would… ever part…”

Lisa crumpled against the princess, who wrapped one arm tightly around her shivering form after a moment’s hesitation.

Sick to her core, Ako fled from the dome and collapsed at the bushes some distance away. She heaved and retched but nothing came out because she couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten. 

If only she hadn’t encroached the taboo. Rinko would’ve been able to locate Sayo and warp her home to safety. 

But now, due to her selfish desire to see her dead family again, her living family was down to three and a half. 

History was repeating itself. 

She cried and cried, grasping weakly at the grasses and pressed her head against the hard ground, as if bowing to the world itself. After a while, she felt a presence kneeling beside her and a hand rubbing her back. Through her blurry vision, she saw Rinko staring at her with those disconcertingly blank eyes. 

How pathetic was she, to fall apart like this when Rinko was depending on her? Rinko had always looked after her, and still did even now in her current state. 

“Rinrin… s-sorry about running off like that and... Do you… want to go back to the Garden, Yukina-san and Lisa-nee?”

The raven-haired woman blinked and slowly shook her head. Ako clenched her fist and loosened it. Of course, their presence would only cause more anguish. There was nothing they could do to change the cruel reality anyway. Lisa needed Yukina now and vice versa. 

“Um, then, do you want me to show you how to knit scarves? W-We can do it together.” She tried not to think of the magenta and violet scarf that the sorceress never got to finish. Rinko’s visage remained devoid of any emotions and she obediently allowed Ako to lead her back to the library.

Ako swallowed another sob. She didn’t know how she could ever atone.


End file.
